choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Your Character in High School Story: Class Act is the main protagonist of the ''High School Story'' series in High School Story: Class Act. Although his/her default name is "Bailey Jenkins", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Your character is generally optimistic, contrasting against Danielle, Skye and Ajay's regular demeanors. Chapters High School Story Book 3 * Chapter 16: School's Out! (Offscreen) Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 6: Locked In * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 10: The Runaway * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 13: Bend, Don't Break * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 6: With The Fishes * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates Relationships Twin Sibling You and your twin are close friends. You can confide in your twin about your crush(es) and reciprocate when your twin has troubles with Amber. Your twin also has helped you choose premium outfits in the store. When you are framed for Jordan's injury, you have the option to spend time with your twin in an escape room. No matter what, your twin has your back. In Book 2, your twin asks you to help with his/her campaign when your twin runs for student body president. Rory Silva Rory is your next door neighbor and is one of your love interests. You can have your first real kiss with Rory in Book 1, Chapter 15. In Book 2, Rory asks you to help with his/her campaign when Rory runs for student body president. Skye Crandall Skye is one of your love interests. You can listen to her talk about being Brian's sister. You can have your first kiss with her in Book 1, Chapter 15. Ajay Bhandari Ajay is one of your love interests and the director of the play you are in. You can have your first kiss with him in Book 1, Chapter 15. Danielle Danielle dislikes you due to her having a crush on Rory and losing the role of the prince/princess to you. You can choose to forgive her after she is deeply remorseful towards the end of Book 1. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair HSS CA Face.jpg|Faces in Book 1 HSS CA Hair.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 1 HSSCA Face Book 2.jpg|Faces in Book 2 HSSCA Hair Book 2.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 2 Outfit Choices |-|Class Act, Book 1= HSS CA Initial.jpg|Initial outfits HSS CA Football Game.jpg|Football Game HSS CA Amber's Party.jpg|Amber's Party LongmayyoureignMaleMCoutfit.png|Long May You Reign Male MC Full View of Outfit HSS CA Male MC Prince Costume.jpg|Prince Costume HSS CA Female MC Princess Costume.jpg|Princess Costume HSS CA Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming HSS CA Goth Outfit.jpg|Goth Outfit GothQueenHSSCAalternatelookforfemaleMC.jpg|Female MC in Goth Outfit w/ alternate hairstyle HSS CA Casting Party.jpg|Cast Party |-|Class Act, Book 2= HSSCA Book 2 Initial.jpg|Book 2 Initial Outfits HSSCA Bake Sale.jpg|Bake Sale Outfit AlternateHSSCAMaleMCinSweetDreamsoutfit.png|Alternate MC in Sweet Dreams Outfit HSSCA Skye's Birthday.jpg|Skye's Birthday Party HSSCA Winter Festival.jpg|Winter Festival Miscellaneous High School Story Class Act Cover.png|A version of Your Character w/ a version of Rory on the cover in HSS: CA Bk 1 HSSCABook2Cover1.png|A version of Your Character on the cover w/ Skye in HSS:CA BK 2 HSSCABook2Cover2.png|A version of Rory on a potential cover of HSS:CA BK 2 TheaterCAGangFriendshipKeychain.png|MC's Friendship Key chain in CA, BK 2, Ch. 5 Rory's Stuffed Animal Gift to CA MC in Ch.7.png|Rory's gift to MC in Ch. 7 Trivia *A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 and High School Story: Class Act, Book 2. *The main character is one of nine characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The others are the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die]], [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]] and [[Your Character (Wishful Thinking)|MC from Wishful Thinking]]. *In Book 1, Chapter 4, it is revealed that you follow Cyndii Poppers' Pictagram. *In Book 1, Chapter 7, your Twin Sibling will reveal to Erin Ward that both of you are adopted. **Additionally, in this same chapter, if You ask Erin during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine, her answer depends on whether the MC is male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria.", and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if i wanted to date her or be her." *If you decide to go to Your Character (High School Story)'s house in Chapter 12, all of his/her friends believe you, that you didn't purposely injure her/him. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Students